


Married At First Fight

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Ages And Timeline What Are Those, Ceremonial handing over of power, Dorks in Love, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, Jaster is far too amused, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, Marriage Proposal, Mid-battle marriage because he and Obi-Wan together have even less chill, Mid-battle proposal because Jango has no chill, Minor descriptions of canon level violence, Myles thinks this should be made into a holodrama, Obi-Wan likes watching Jango fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: “Obi-Wan!” Jango called impulsively in a momentary lull.“Yes?”“Marry me!”“Really? All this time and that’s how you’re going to propose?”There was no ignoring the incredulity in the tone.“Yes, and I mean right now!”The decision was an impulsive one, but he’d never been more serious in his life.“We’re a little busy, darling, in case you haven’t noticed!” Obi-Wan called as the blaster fire picked up again.“That’s what makes it perfect!” Jango argued.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137122
Comments: 20
Kudos: 320
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Married At First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of JangObi Week!  
> Day 7 prompt: Happy Ending
> 
> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Jaster decided it was time to retire. He had united enough of the old clans and gotten cooperation from enough of the more moderate New Mandalorians to consolidate power under a single Mand’alor. Tor and Pre Vizsla were both dead. Death Watch had fractured and shattered after losing its leadership. Things were relatively stable. He had never really wanted to rule anything more than his mercenary company, so it seemed like an excellent time to step down as Mand’alor. 

Jango desperately tried to convince him otherwise. It was widely accepted that Jango would succeed Jaster in the position and he _wasn’t ready._

“You are ready, Jan’ika. You’ve been ready for some time. That’s why I’m comfortable stepping down,” Jaster explained. “And it’s not as if I won’t be here. I’m not leaving you, ad’ika.”

Jango wrinkled his nose at the term. At twenty-three, he was hardly a child. Still, the reminder that Jaster would still be around was welcome.

“We’re going to do this the official way, aren’t we?” he asked, resigned.

“Of course. An honorable fight, then the formal handing over of the Darksaber and power,” Jaster said with a nod.

With a sigh, Jango agreed.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

“I’ve asked that a delegation from the Jedi attend,” Jaster announced two days later.

That ruffled a few feathers, but it wasn’t too much of a surprise. It was well known that Jango was in love with a Jedi Padawan. Objections to that had largely faded after Obi-Wan and his Master spent nearly a year on Mandalore helping protect Jango and Jaster after several assassination attempts. While the Republic would rather have backed the pacifist New Mandalorians, it had rapidly become clear that Jaster and his True Mandalorians were far more likely to succeed in stabilizing the sector. As a “show of goodwill”, the Republic sent Jedi. The Jedi Council, being aware of the relationship between one of their own and the Mand’alor’s heir, had made their decision wisely. 

“If it's anyone other than Jinn and Kenobi…” one of Jaster’s ministers grumbled.

“It’s already confirmed to be Obi-Wan and his master,” Jaster assured.

“Smart on their part,” Jango acknowledged.

Jinn hadn’t impressed anyone, but there had been a number of brawls involving various clans that wanted to adopt Obi-Wan as he demonstrated his skills time and again. And several attempts to court the young Jedi, since he hadn’t been wearing obvious symbols of Jango’s courtship. Something that was _rapidly_ rectified. Seeing Obi-Wan wearing the vambraces he had given him still made Jango’s blood race. Someday, he’d give his beloved more pieces, when he finally worked up the courage to propose.

“You’re just glad your boyfriend will be here to be impressed when you win and hoping he’ll _show you_ how impressed he is,” Myles teased.

Jango ducked his head as he felt his cheeks get hot.

“You’re not my favorite anymore,” he declared petulantly.

That earned a round of laughter.

SWSWSWSWSW

It was done. Jango won, not that Jaster made it easy. The next day would be the official ceremony where Jango would make a speech and show he had possession of the Darksaber before there was a large party. They were establishing new precedents for a new age, Jaster said, and they needed to make this seem like a proper power transfer in any other civilized system. One of Jaster’s advisors tried to call it a coronation. Jango promptly started looking for the best exit. Jaster knew his son well, and insisted they just refer to it as a transfer of power and be done with it. 

This had been the part that Jango looked forward to- his beskar'gam meticulously cleaned, blood pumping in anticipation. It had been an exhilarating match.

Suddenly it all seemed _really._ It was official.

Jango Fett was now Mand’alor.

He pulled off his helmet and looked around at the crowd. His gaze focused in on Obi-Wan who quickly moved to him.

“I’ll never stop enjoying watching you fight. At least when I know you aren’t in danger,” Obi-Wan said he wrapped his arms around Jango.

“I’m glad you’re able to be here,” the Mandalorian said honestly.

“Me too.” 

They kissed, pointedly ignoring the cheers and whistling from the audience.

Jango flipped a rude gesture in the direction of his second and friends, before leading Obi-Wan out of the courtyard and into the palace.

SWSWSWSWSW 

Obi-Wan nudged Jango towards the shower.

“Trying to say something, cyare?” the Mandalorian teased.

“Well, darling, now that you mention it….” The Jedi sassed.

They both laughed.

“Will you be joining me?” Jango asked.

Obi-Wan grinned.

“Was there something you wanted, Mand’alor?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

The dark-haired man snorted out a laugh.

“You are utterly ridiculous, cyar’ika.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the redhead replied innocently.

“My mistake.”

SWSWSWSWSW

Jango had never been much of a morning person. He was even _less_ of one on days when he had to do things he didn’t want to do. 

“You have to get up eventually,” Obi-Wan pointed out as Jango’s arms tugged him back into bed.

He had already meditated and had his first cup of tea. His beloved on the other hand, showed no inclination to start his day. 

“Do I though?” Jango asked as he buried his face in Obi-Wan’s hair.

“This is important. Mandalore might not be one for large ceremonies, but much of the galaxy _is_. Today is all a show, but it's an important one,” the redhead reminded.

“Obi-Wan. Cyare. It is far too early for you to sound so much like a Jedi,” the dark-haired man grumbled.

“Unfortunately for you, I’m a Jedi at all hours.”

“How I suffer for it,” Jango said with a sigh.

Obi-Wan pulled away just enough he could roll over, so they were face to face. Then he pressed a kiss to Jango’s lips.

“Yes, I know. I’m so terrible.”

“You really are,” Jango agreed before stealing another kiss.

“We need to get up,” the redhead reminded.

“Five more minutes,” the dark-haired man said before curling into his beloved’s chest. 

Obi-Wan sighed, wrapped his arms around Jango and agreed.

“Fine. Five more minutes.”

SWSWSWSWSW

Of course, they should have anticipated this, Jango thought in irritation. There were still pockets of Death Watch out there, but no one had expected something quite like this. That was an oversight on their part. He hadn’t even finished his speech when the first shot was fired.

The square quickly descended into the chaos of battle. 

Obi-Wan was _glorious,_ his saber shining as he fought. 

By the ka’ra, his beautiful, smart, sassy, _Mandokarla_ boyfriend was everything he could ever want in a riduur. 

He was a karking di’kut for waiting to propose.

“Obi-Wan!” Jango called impulsively in a momentary lull.

“Yes?” 

“Marry me!” 

“Really? All this time and _that’s_ how you’re going to propose?” 

There was no ignoring the incredulity in the tone.

“Yes, and I mean right now!”

The decision was an impulsive one, but he’d never been more serious in his life.

“We’re a little busy, darling, in case you haven’t noticed!” Obi-Wan called as the blaster fire picked up again.

“That’s what makes it _perfect_!” Jango argued.

“You ridiculous, ridiculous man!” the Jedi said, tone full of fond exasperation. “Fine! But I expect a nice dinner and lots of honeymoon sex! Don’t think this gets you out of those!” 

The Mandalorian grinned.

“You are amazing, and I love you!” he shouted. 

“You’re lucky I love you too!” Obi-Wan called back.

A twist and the Jedi was deflecting blaster bolts again. The Mandalorian was certain he’d never seen anything more beautiful. His beloved was like a defending angel with a blazing sword of light…

“Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dhar'tome,” Jango yelled. Paused, ducked, shot. “Mhi me'dinui an.” A jump, a spin kick and his next opponent went down. “Mhi ba'juri verde.”

“Mhi solus tome,” Obi-Wan started. He paused to deflect a few blaster bolts back at his opponents. “Mhi solus dhar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an.” He dodged the next bolt to be able to deflect the one after. “Mhi ba'juri verde.”

Neither of them expected all the cheering from the True Mandalorians. Well. It was good to know they had support, the Jedi supposed.

The fight continued.

SWSWSWSWSW

“You were magnificent,” Jango praised. 

Obi-Wan blushed.

“As were you.”

Their kiss was full of love and passion and joy at having survived the day.

“I love you,” Jango said softly. “My beautiful riduur.”

Obi-Wan smiled softly.

“Took you long enough, darling.”

“I wanted to wait until you were Knight,” the Mandalorian explained. “I was told that was customary.”

The Padawan sighed. “It’s encouraged, but not required. And given how young we were when we met, hardly expected of us.” Another kiss. “I suppose I can’t be irritated with you for trying to be respectful.”

“I’d hope not. Otherwise, I’ll be in trouble _constantly_...even when I’m not trying to be!” Jango teased.

Obi-Wan laughed. “You do get into plenty of trouble intentionally, don’t you?” 

“So, you’ve finally made me a father-in-law!” Jaster declared as he joined them, reminding them that they were still in public and had an audience. “This will go down in the history books, that’s for sure.”

Obi-Wan blushed scarlet.

Jaster turned to his son. “You realize you owe him a proposal gift and a wedding gift now.”

Jango swore. 

Jaster laughed. “It will never cease to amuse me how utterly impulsive you are where Obi-Wan is concerned. You’re normally a much better planner than this.”

The younger Mandalorian sighed.

“I have the proposal gift. I’ve had that for a while now. But I suppose I should go talk to the Armorer about the wedding gift…”

“This would make a fantastic holodrama, you know,” Myles commented.

Jango looked him in the look and said, voice devoid of emotion, “You’re dead to me.”

“Come now, darling, don’t you want our romance immortalized in the holos? Plastered from one end of the galaxy to the other?” Obi-Wan teased.

“I can already see it!” Jaster agreed, “A chance meeting as teens sets the future Mand’alor and a young Jedi on the path to love…”

“Could make an entire show!” Myles agreed. “From the first meeting at a Coruscant diner to the dramatic wedding on Mandalore.”

“It needs a name,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“ _The Prince and the Padawan_ ,” Myles offered.

“Mandalore doesn’t have princes!” Jango protested.

“Maybe not officially but that’s definitely what you were,” Jaster pointed out.

Jango groaned. He couldn’t believe this.

“ _In War and Love_ ,” Myles tried again.

“But we never really _fought_ together until today,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Please, cyare, I am begging you, _stop encouraging this_ ,” Jango whined.

There was a moment of silence before…

“ _Hearts of Beskar and Kyber_ ,” Jaster said, a large grin plastered on his face.

The people in Jango’s life were officially terrible and he didn't like any of them.

SWSWSWSWSW

As they lay curled together in bed that night, Obi-Wan sighed dramatically.

“I still cannot believe you proposed mid-battle.”

Jango laughed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“You could have said no.”

“No, I couldn’t,” the redhead disagreed. “I love you far too much for that.”

The dark-haired man encouraged his riduur to turn over and face him.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,” Jango said softly as he cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek and brought their foreheads together.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,” Obi-Wan replied, voice equally as soft.

The coming weeks were going to bring changes. That couldn’t be denied. He had received word from the Council that he was to be Knighted and their wish for him to be assigned as an Ambassador to Mandalore was going to be granted.

The next chapter of their lives was about to begin.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the proposal and wedding scene is totally from Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dhar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde. - We are one together. We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors.


End file.
